Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with numerous lighting devices for use within the passenger compartment in the interior and on the body exterior. For example, lighting devices are commonly employed in the vehicle interior as foot wells lights, door lights, instrument panel cluster lights, scuff plates mounted lights, overhead dome lamps, cup holder lighting, storage bin lighting, tray lighting, as well as on the outside the vehicle as exterior puddle lamps, and various other lighting applications. In the past, vehicle lighting devices generally were configured to provide a predetermined color light output. More recently, vehicles have been equipped with lighting devices that may provide a plurality of light color options. A user may change from one light color to another light color to change the ambience within the vehicle passenger compartment or on the exterior of the vehicle.
Conventional lighting devices typically transition from one color light to another color light by simply turning off the first color light and immediately turning on the new second color light, typically within a very short time period. This relatively instant color change may cause the generation of a third intermediate color light. For example, when transitioning from red light to blue light, an undesirable purple color light may be visibly apparent to passengers within the vehicle. As such, this conventional light color transitioning may have a perceived undesirable effect.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for smooth light transitioning from one color light to another color light with a lighting device such as in a vehicle that does not provide an undesirable mixed color during the color change.